The day he chose to ignore me
by Aiko1010
Summary: Getting Kyle worked up has always been Cartman's favorite activity above everything else. So, how is Cartman supposed to react when Kyle stops caring about his insults? Could it be that the fat boy is missing something? South Park OS. Cartyle if you squeeze hard enough. Rated T for cursing and slight violence.


**Hello there, long time no see! This story is the first SP fanfic I'm posting here. It's just a short OS about Cartman who cannot accept to see things change around him, and Kyle who wants Cartman to grow up. Enjoy!**

 _ **PS: I think I told someone that my next fanfic would be a NicoxMaki, but the story I was writting got erased when I lost all the data on my phone, and I don't have the motivation at the moment to rewrite everything. Sorry!**_

* * *

Cartman knew this day would come. Of course, it didn't made the thought pleasant, and he actually hoped that he would never have to face that day, but eventually, the big-boned boy realized that the day was close.

It all began with Kyle being a lot more calmer around him. Cartman had always known the Jew as a fighter who'd answer back whenever he heard an antisemitic comment from the brown-haired boy. However, Kyle began to let these insults slide on him, as if they were words without any connection to him.

On a fateful day, what Cartman had feared the most happened: Kyle stopped fighting back, and ignored every comment he made. To be precise, Kyle wasn't ignoring them; he would just throw some "hmm" or "oh, really" sometimes, but nothing more. And that was annoying Cartman as hell. Cartman wondered whether Kyle was aware of this fact or not, and he quickly came to the conclusion that the Jewrat knew what he was doing. After all, it had always been like that between them: Kyle couldn't let Cartman win their fights, and Cartman thought the same. It was a war which was supposed to never end, because none of them would yield.

Cartman thought about the matter at hand a lot, and understood that it had to be some kind of bet. Yes, who would be the first to break?

So, Cartman kept on insulting Kyle as always, trying to break this shell he thought was only superficial. He first chose to go easy on the ginger boy, because he wanted to enjoy this bet he thought he would win easily. However, the bet which was supposed to last for mere days turned into weeks, and then months. The nazi boy didn't want to admit it, but he was at his limit. What was the point in insulting the Jew if he wasn't getting any reaction out of him? That's precisely why he had saved his sorry ass from this faggy storm back in San Francisco. The fat boy was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he was scared: what if things stayed the way they were at the moment? The thought of having no one interesting to rip on was killing him, but he didn't know how to bring the Kyle he knew back.

That was without counting on his genius mind, who came up with a plan that would allow him to know what was going on with Kyle. And so, on a cold sunday afternoon, Cartman went to Kyle's house, and knocked on the door with a smirk which quickly dissolved into a serious face when the door opened.

— Oh, Eric, said Sheila with a slight disappointed tone in her voice.

Of course, Sheila Broflovski wasn't really fond of the town's antisemit, but she always did her best to hide it.

— Hello Mrs. Broflovski, may I speak to Kyle, please?

— Sure. Please, come inside.

Mrs. Broflovski let enough space for Cartman to get inside. The front door immediatly gave on the living room, where the TV was broadcasting some hippie documentary on the environment.

— Please Mrs. Broflovski, do not bother calling for Kyle. I'll go to his room right away by myself.

— Alright, don't make too much of a mess, said Mrs. Broflovski while walking back into the kitchen.

Cartman quickly walked up the stairs and straightly went to knock on Kyle's room door. When he heard a muffled "Enter!", the fat boy opened the door and went inside the room before closing the door behind him.

— Cartman? said Kyle while staring at him with a dumbfounded face. What business brings you here?

— Well, hello Kyle, greeted Cartman with his honey voice. It is a nice afternoon, isn't it?

— Yeah, but it's a bit too cold to me, he answered.

There. This was typically the kind of answer that annoyed Cartman, and looked completely unnatural when it came from Kyle. Cartman wanted to scream his frustration out, but instead he faked his smile even more, and held everything deep inside him.

— So, what brings you here Cartman? asked once again Kyle while putting his phone aside.

Cartman felt a little more happier that Kyle chose to focus his attention on him; it could mean that he still saw him as a threat, and wanted to keep a close eye on him. However, when Cartman thought that Kyle was going to focus on him, the jewish boy took out a book from his schoolbag and began to read it on his bed.

— I... I just... I just think you've been strange lately, carefully began Cartman.

— Strange? repeated Kyle without taking his eyes off his book.

— Yeah... I wanted to know if... like, is everything alright?

Kyle finally put his book aside, a genuine surprised look on his face.

— What? You mean... Do you really feel concerned about me?

— Y-Yeah, of course... mumbled Cartman, unsure of himself.

This conversation was taking a strange turn, and slowly, Cartman felt that he was losing its lead. As their conversation progressed, his heartbeats were getting faster, and sweat began to collect on his forehead. And then, as he was wondering about what he was supposed to do, a thought struck him as hard as a punch in the face: he didn't know how to deal with this new Kyle, and that was gonna make his plan fail. He came here to trick Kyle into being his usual self again, and here they were, exchanging casual and clichéd lines.

— Oh, well I'm glad that you do, but I'm fine, so you don't have to-

— What the hell's goin'on with ya' Kahl? suddently asked Cartman in a strong voice, almost a shout.

Kyle stared at him for a few seconds before taking back his book and opening it again. However, before he could read anything, he felt the book being grabbed by Cartman and tossed across the room.

— Just fucking look at me, kike!

The jewish boy's eyes didn't even narrow nor twich. He just sighed, and went to retrieve his book which was pitifully lying on the floor.

— Listen. I don't know what you are talking about, but I think that you don't have anything to do here.

— Well, too bad for you, because I DO! screamed the brown-haired boy while angrily taking his hat off and passing a hand through his damp locks of hair.

— Fine. What is it that I can help you with then? asked Kyle as he was walking back to his bed.

— THIS! Why the hell are you saying this kind of lame stuff!?

Kyle looked puzzled for a while before he understood what Cartman was saying, and then he did something that made Cartman even more confused: Kyle suddently looked really sad, as if he had lost something that was truly important to him.

— And here I thought you came here because you really had changed... whispered Kyle more to himself.

— What are you talking about? Why would I ever change? You're the one who changed!

Kyle suddently got up from his bed, and looked furiously at Cartman.

— Well, the problem isn't that I changed, it's rather the fact that YOU didn't change!

The ginger-haired boy stopped looking at Cartman, and let his gaze wander to the room's walls. He saw many pictures, posters, and other stuff that made him remember a lot of memories. The last one to date was a picture of him, Stan and Kenny at a theme park in 11th grade.

— Haven't you noticed that every child of your age changed? We all changed, and you know what? That is called GROWING UP! And that's something I thought you were going to know someday too.

Kyle finally settled his gaze on the floor.

— The day when you discovered that you could feel remorce, and the day when you got rid of your stuffed animals... They really made me believe that even you could grow up and become somewhat of an adult. I even thought that someday, we'd be able to hang out together, and laugh about all the shit we've said to each other. It sure seems strange when I say it like that, because we've been enemies for so many years, but still, we live in goddamn South Park, and we got through a lot of stranger shit. But... I think I was wrong after all...

Cartman was stunned.

— Growing up...? But... Growing up is shitty, Kyle! So, I take it that you want to become as boring as Wendy?

— Well, have a look at her! She perfectly understood that it was necessary for her to grow up, and now she's gonna go into a nice college, have a nice job, and BE HAPPY, for fuck's sake! Maybe it is time you understand that you can't remain a child forever Cartman! Your behaviour may look acceptable to some people because they thought of you as a child, but how do you think they will react when they meet a 30 year-old you who still thinks he can do whatever pleases him!

When Kyle ended his little speech, both boys noticed that he was out of breath. The passion they knew back from their arguments was back, but in a strange way. It wasn't the goal Cartman was trying to achieve at all.

— Eric, began Kyle.

Cartman's eyes went wide open. Since when was he using his first name?

— I don't want to say that I know what you're going through inside this head of yours. But, let me tell you this: growing up isn't as bad as it seems. Just give it a try. You know, the first step is always the scariest. But, if you are willing to give it a try... then... Just know that you won't be alone, because I'll be here.

A strange silence fell inside the room. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable. They just both stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to make a move or a sign, anything that could shatter this poisonous silence.

It was Cartman who made the first move. He clenched his right fist, and sent it straight into Kyle's jaw. The jewish boy stumbled on his bed, and was more shocked by Cartman's behaviour than hurt. Though, Kyle didn't get up and stayed dumbfounded on his bed for a while. Cartman just stared at him, still not sure of what he'd done. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he listened to the only thing his brain was screaming to him. He ran away.

Cartman ran as fast as he could, and only stopped when he recognized the softness of his blanket inside his room. Then, he did something he hadn't done in forever: he cried. And, while he was lost in confuseness and craziness, he mumbled something into the depth of his pillow.

 _You won Kyle... I lost our bet... So, you can come back now. Please._

* * *

 **Gosh, angst and drama are both bad for my heart... But well, I felt in the mood to write this kind of stuff, as I just entered college (so depressing...). At first, I wanted to write some Cartyle, but the story ended up this way, and I do like it. I'm not the best when it comes to deep psychological stuff, but hey, I'm trying.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Don't hesitate to leave a review if you saw something you didn't like, or some blatant mistake! (Or if you want to say that you liked this story too of course!) See you next time!**

 **EDIT: There's been an error, and the text was displayed with a lot of stuff mixed in it. It should be fixed by now!**


End file.
